


Replacement Parts

by Aina (ainamclane)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/Aina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident and John wakes again. Dorian is there to break him the news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement Parts

**Author's Note:**

> just a small oneshot after I had my eye surgery :p

Kennex is hurt yet again…

Dorian looked with a pained face to where his partner was being treated for injuries. He winced when he saw the prosthetics being altered and adjusted. He looked over to Stahl and Moldonado and saw similar expressions to his own. John shouldn’t have to go through this a second time.

John’s good arm twitched on the hospital bed and Dorian focused his eyes quickly on the vitals. They were steady and normal for a man undergoing surgery. He still couldn’t believe his luck of having been allowed to come close to where he can observe the surgery. 

“Dorian?” Moldonado asked him and he focused on her briefly: “Yes Captain?”

“How did this happen?” she asked carefully but not accusingly. She knew by now how Dorian and John worked and that they went into situations far beyond their standards. They used to come out on top.

Usually.

Not this time.

“He asked me to get the kids out. One was still left behind and he tried to get her out. I was already carrying six children.”

“John tired to get the other kids out? Why didn’t you stay to break down the wall?”

Dorian looked down at his ruined, purple and violet hands: “I tried. I was further away from the kids and a part of the ceiling came down after the first bomb had gone off. John was further in.”

She nodded and Dorian fixed his gaze on Valerie who looked lost. Dorian couldn’t understand her fully but was glad for the friendship she shared with John. He tried to look at her comforting but his worry must be showing because her mouth twitched with a smile that wouldn’t fully form and her eyes showed how thankful she was for him trying to be there for her while his circuits fired at him that “error” message of John being whole and okay over and over again.

“Rudy is doing a great job in there.” She commented, following his gaze to the surgery.

Dorian nodded: “His left eye will be better than mine and his left arm quite changed.”

They fell silent at that and Dorian sighed: “Lets hope that his body accepts his eye and hand better than it did with his leg. The chips within his brain should adapt easily.”

“Has he been having troubles with it?” Sandra asked kindly.

“Synthetic calibration is quite difficult and he had a few moments when it was a problem. I hope this is no longer the case though. Two years has advanced the neurological transmitter and the synthetic prosthetics. His old leg was crushed in the second explosion.”

Stahl asked quietly: “How many of the kids he tried to save survived?”

“All but one girl. She was hit directly and any attempts to save her life failed.” Dorian shook his head.

“Do you need some time to adjust, Dorian?”

Dorian took a breath he didn’t need and considered the question: “No, but John will.”

*∼*

When John woke, it took him a second to realize that it was pretty dark in his room and still he could see perfectly clear what was where. Dorian was in a chair beside him and looking at him with a surprised face, blue streaks illuminating part of his face: “How are you John?”

“What is wrong with me?” John moved his left arm but didn’t seem to feel anything different.

Dorian sighed and sat forward: “You lost your eye in the explosion. And your left hand.”

John raised his left hand then and inspected it for a moment: “I guess I’m turning more and more into an android like you. Next thing I know they’ll assign us a human.”

Dorian smiled at him: “At the very best, I’m turning more and more human.”

John raised his eyebrows and frowned for a moment: “They gonna sick therapy on me again?”

“Captain Moldonado didn’t mention it. The files say that is not the case. Anyway, you should be able to access the files with your eye now as well. They altered the brain-chip you had for your leg and equipped the normal ones with one of my own. You should have police standards now.”

“Great, turning more and more into a synthetic then,” he muttered but Dorian could see that John was adjusting easier than thought: “Does my skin feel as soft as yours?”

“It should. The same material and it is just slightly different to what you’re used to.”

They looked at another for a moment and John reached for Dorian’s arm with his left hand, seeking comfort: “The kids?”

Dorian grinned: “Stahl knew you would ask that right away. The kids are fine besides the one girl who died right when the bomb went off.” Dorian focused on John and saw the news sink in but he seemed to accept them with a grim face.

John touched his left arm with his right hand and frowned: “Dorian, what else did they replace?”

Dorian shifted for a moment: “A few of your ribs on your back were broken and they had to support your spine with metal implements.”

John nodded: “I’ll make a point to shove my back into their line of fire then.”

“I would recommend your arm or your leg, John.” Dorian then looked around and checked the area before sitting down on Kennex’ bedside: “Don’t think you’re less human now.”

“I don’t think you’re less than human.” John reached out with his synthetic hand for Dorian’s. He gripped a bit more tightly: “Looks like more strength in it. Good, with all the crap we get thrown at…”

Dorian smiled brightly at him and leant over to kiss him.   
When they broke for John to breathe, Kennex grinned: “Thank god my dick is in working order.”

Fin


End file.
